Paintings
Paintings are framed pieces of artwork that can be seen at various locations in Dishonored, Dishonored 2, and Dishonored: Death of the Outsider. They are solely wall decorations and not to be confused with the Collectible Paintings by Anton Sokolov, Delilah Copperspoon, and Eleuterio Cienfuegos. Paintings in Dishonored Dishonored art3.jpg Dishonored art2.jpg Dishonored art1.jpg Horse1.jpg Street scene wo number.jpg Pratchett reminder crowded streets.png tyvia ship no number.png Dishonored-lord-regent-1-.jpg 2 concept art floodlight.png Arc Pylon Painting.PNG Cliffs painting2.png Whale slaughterhouse.jpg river painting.png The delilah.png Courtesans concept.jpg Dunwall bridge concept art by Viktor Antonov.jpg ruins painting.png burrows single painting.png guard single painting.png Paintings in Dishonored 2 Dishonored 2 concept art4.png|''Serkonan Legends, the Lost Ship Returns'' Dishonored 2 concept art5.png|''Serkonan Legends, the Moth King'' Painting Concept art.jpg|''Serkonan Legends, Old Sea Beast'' Dishonored 2 concept art3.png|''Serkonan Legends, Knocker at the Window'' The Lepidopterist.jpg|''Serkonan Legends, The Lepidopterist'' Dishonored 2 concept art2.png|''Serkonan Legends, Haunted Cliffs of Cullero'' piotr-jablonski-great-tree-people-serkonan-legends-s.jpg|''Serkonan Legends, Great Tree People'' Serkonan Night Birds, With Owl.jpg|''Serkonan Legends, Serkonan Night Birds, With Owl'' Mine Fire, Forty Lives Lost.jpg|''Serkonan Legends, Mine Fire, Forty Lives Lost'' Dishonored concept new 02.png|''Dreams of the Void'' Karnaca concept art 01.jpg|''Approaching Karnaca'' Enclosed Courtyard concept art.png|''Apartment Around Courtyard'' Karnaca Park concept art.jpg|''Karnaca In Better Times'' Ruined Building Concept.jpg|''Ruined Estate 01'' Ruined Estate 02.png|''Ruined Estate 02'' Karnacaart4.png|''Old District, Edge of Karnaca'' Luxury Residence In Karnaca.png|''Luxury Residence In Karnaca'' Women of Karnaca at Tea Time.png|''Women of Karnaca at Tea Time'' Dishonored 2 survivors01.png|''Afternoon Cards'' Dishonored concept new 04.png|''Duke Luca Abele, Arrival'' Karnaca Concept art.jpg|''Addermire, Grand Guard Study'' Addermire Institute concept art.jpg|''Addermire, Cloud Study'' addermireinstitute2.png|''Addermire, Sun Study'' Addermireinstitute1.png|''Addermire, Fog Study'' Citywatchofficers.png|''Launching the ISS Jessamine Kaldwin'' Dunwall Docks, Ship Launch Preparation.png|''Dunwall Docks, Ship Launch Preparation'' Houndpitspubaod2.png|''The Hound Pits Pub'' Life in Dust District concept art.jpg|''Soft Rebels, Windbreak'' Dustdistrict4.png|''Dust Storm Coming'' Karnacaart10.png|''Lamp-Lit Street in Karnaca'' Clockwork Mansion Concept Art.jpg|''The Clockwork Mansion'' Bloodflies Painting.jpg|''Workers and Bloodflies'' Bloodfly Nest Keeper Painting.jpg|''Bloodfly Nest Keeper'' Royalconservatory.png|''The Royal Conservatory, Social Event'' piotr-jablonski-death-to-the-duke.jpg|''Death to the Duke'' Grandguard.png|''Grand Guard near Carriage Station'' Dishonored concept hanging man.jpg|''Grand Guard, Near Batista Windbreak'' Royal Conservatory, Great Baboon.png|''Royal Conservatory, Great Baboon'' Royal Conservatory, Great Owl.png|''Royal Conservatory, Great Owl'' Workers, Breaking on Rooftop.png|''Workers Breaking on Rooftop'' Apartment in Karnaca, Midday.png|''Apartment in Karnaca, Midday'' Southern Victorian Interior concept art.jpg|''Apartment in Karnaca, Curiosity Wall'' Dilapidated Apartments, Man In Window.png|''Dilapidated Apartments, Man in Window'' Mendoze House Restoration.png|''Mendoza House Restoration'' Ruined Streets In Karnaca.png|''Ruined Streets in Karnaca'' Smoking Worker in Karnaca.png|''Smoking Worker in Karnaca'' Grand Serkonan Guard On Balcony.png|''Grand Serkonan Guard on Balcony'' The Duke's Fire Brigade.png|''The Duke's Fire Brigade.'' Dust District Justice.png|''Dust District Justice'' Serkonan Coast Series 01.png|''Serkonan Coast Series 01'' Serkonan Woods, Exploration 03.png|''Serkonan Woods, Exploration 03'' Aramis Stilton In His Office.png|''Aramis Stilton in His Office'' Howlers In The Distance.png|''Howlers in the Distance'' Miner's Last Complaint.png|''Miner's Last Complaint'' Last Drink Together.png|''Last Drink Together'' Bloodflies Take Advantage.png|''Bloodflies Take Advantage'' The Jewel of the South.png|''The Jewel of the South'' Dust Storm Coming.png|''Dust Storm Coming'' Duke Abel's Capital City.png|''Duke Abel's Capital City'' Brothers from Alba, Near Windbreak.png|''Brothers from Alba, Near Windbreak'' Hard Times and Sweet Memories in Karnaca.png|''Hard Times and Sweet Memories in Karnaca'' Fight on Fishmongers Row.png|''Fight on Fishmongers Row'' Armando wolfhound painting.png|Unfinished wolfhound painting by Armando. Luca wolfhound painting.png|Luca Abele's rendition of the wolfhound. Luca, Artist Self Portrait.png|''Luca, Artist Self Portrait'' Paintings in Death of The Outsider Piotr-jablonski-what-remains-of-the-jacobis-s.jpg|''What Remains of the Jacobis'' Piotr-jablonski-the-heart-of-the-void-s.jpg|''The Heart of the Void'' Piotr-jablonski-the-gray-ones-gather-s.jpg|''The Gray Ones Gather'' Piotr-jablonski-the-dawn-patrol-s.jpg|''The Dawn Patrol'' Piotr-jablonski-i-am-the-birdman-ss.jpg|''I am the Birdman'' Piotr-jablonski-debtor-s-end-s.jpg|''Debtor's End'' Piotr-jablonski-portrait-of-the-eyeless-leaders-s.jpg|''Three Under his Eye'' Piotr-jablonski-burning-man-legend2-s.jpg|''Captain Bunder's Last Ride'' Piotr-jablonski-an-ear-to-the-wall-s.jpg|''An Ear to the Wall'' Category:Lore Category:Images zh:画